l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yasuki Yashiki
The Black Crane Estates or Yasuki Palaces was the Yasuki palace once owned by the Crane Clan. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 243 It sat within the Junkin province. Secrets of the Crab, p. 96 Appearance The ancient Yasuki stronghold hanged dramatically on a cliff edge overlooking Earthquake Fish Bay. The palace was originally the family estate of Yasuki Kiringu and became the family's primary stronghold after the Crane-Crab War. Its towers reached higher than most great castles across the Empire and its splendor rivaled the Crane and Phoenix palaces. However, it boasted an impressive array of defensive structures. In the heart of Yasuki Yashiki stood a gigantic pair of statues within the Daikoku and Yasuki Shrine. Secrets of the Crab, p. 80 Impressive walls and battlements guarded the holding from attack, and spires within the estates themselves rose higher than almost any other major palace. Book of Water, p. 87 History Mon The old Yasuki family mon from before they broke from the Crane was considered very bad luck among both the Yasuki and Daidoji. It could still be occasionally found on ancient items from before the breaking, but many of these items were destroyed over the years by the Yasuki and Daidoji alike. The Yasuki believed that if at any time an item with the old mon on was brought within the walls of the Black Crane Palace it would bring a year of bad trade and ill fortune. Way of the Crane, p. 47 Second Yasuki War Since the Crane-Crab War the palaces belonged to the Crab until the 12th century. When the Yasuki lineage came into question the palaces became very sore topic between the two clans. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 288 In the Second Yasuki War the crab took control of the palace in the Battle for Black Crane Palace. Way of the Samurai, p. 91 In 1159 Four Winds, p. 37 Akodo Kaneka named himself its legal heir — citing an obscure lineage found by the Miya and Otomo — and commanded both clans to remove themselves from his property. Secrets of the Crab, p. 81 After the war the two clans managed to co-operate to a previously unprecedented extent, and the estates were the major centre of Crab-Crane diplomacy. Shogun's City Many of the stables and vast storehouses of Yasuki Yashiki had been emptied in order to house Akodo Kaneka's personal army. The northern fields of the palace grounds were converted into a gigantic marshaling field and practice area for the followers of the Shogun. After Toturi Tsudao proclaimed herself as Empress Toturi II with her capital in Kyuden Seppun in 1159, the rest of the Four Winds planned to declare their own claim upon the throne, but in different cities. Smoke and Mirrors, by Shawn Carman Akodo Kaneka, the Shogun, selected Yasuki Yashiki by right of his unquestioned military power. Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu Letter (Imperial Herald v2 #5) Kaneka gifted to the Hogosha family a very large estate, the Hogosha Estates, which became the ancestral home of the small family. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 28 Yasuki's Control After Kaneka's death, the Yasuki reclaimed the Palace for themselves. They restored the areas that the Shogun's followers had used to their former functions. Two legions of Yasuki Taskmasters and one of the Yasuki House Guard garrisoned Yasuki Yashiki. Masters of War, p. 40 External Links * Yasuki Palaces (A Perfect Cut) * The Yasuki Estates (Crimson and Jade) * Yasuki Palace Exp (Emperor) Category:Junkin province Category:Crane Clan Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures